Todessternpläne/Legends
Die Todessternpläne waren Konstruktionspläne für unterschiedliche Todessterne. Sie wurden oftmals durch die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gestohlen und verwendet, um die Bedrohung durch einen Todesstern zu eliminieren. Erster Todesstern Aufbau left|200px|miniatur|Eine Blaupause Den größten Teil des Todesstern bildete der Superlaser. Der zugehöriger Reaktor durchzog die gesamte Station, was erst seine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft ermöglichte. Einen ähnlichen hohen Platzanteil wurde durch den Äquatorgraben eingenommen, welcher sich um die gesamte Station zog. Von ihm aus konnten Landebuchten angesteuert und der Traktorstrahl verwendet werden. In ihm befand sich auch der Luftschacht, die tödliche Schwachstelle des Todessterns. Den Weg durch den Graben dorthin bewachten sehr viele Geschütze. Im Falle eines Treffers in den Luftschacht würde eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst werden, welche zu einer Explosion am Reaktor führen würde, was wiederum zu einer Explosion des Todessterns führen würde. Geschichte Entwicklung Die Pläne wurden ursprünglich von geonosianischen Wissenschaftlern unter Leitung des Erzherzogs Poggles des Geringeren hergestellt. Dieser übergab die Pläne im Jahre 22 VSY an Dooku, als die Galaktische Republik Geonosis angriff. Dieser leitete sie an seinen Meister Darth Sidious weiter, der damit begann, sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Erste Versuche des Diebstahls Ein Teil der Pläne kann von einem imperialen Verräter, Moff Kalast, an die Allianz weitergegeben werden. Dieser leitet sie an eine Station der Allianz auf Jabiim weiter. Das Imperium macht die Station jedoch ausfindig und zerstört sie. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit kann eine Streitmacht der Allianz, die ursprünglich ausgerückt war, um Admiral Ackbar aus den Händen des Imperiums zu befreien, einen Teil der Pläne auf Corulag sicherstellen. Kurz darauf gelangt Mon Mothma über eine befreundete Senatorin an die kompletten Pläne der Kampfmaschine. Finaler Diebstahl Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt setzte die Allianz alles daran, die Pläne zu erhalten. Deshalb wurden mehrere Optionen zeitgleich durchgeführt, die alle das Ziel hatten, die Pläne an Leia Organa auf der Tantive IV weiterzuleiten.Da die Pläne so oft entwendet wurden, gibt es einige unterschiedliche Theorien, weshalb dies der Fall war (siehe unter „Hinter den Kulissen“), die hier vorgestellte ist die plausibelste. Auch Informationen bothanischer Spione halfen bei der Zerstörung.Threats of the Galaxy Die Schlacht von Polis Massa Einigen Rebellen war es gelungen, die Pläne direkt vom Todesstern zu entwenden und sie nach Polis Massa zu übermitteln. Die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und traf kurz darauf auf Polis Massa ein. Sie eroberte den Asteroiden und schaffte es, die meisten anwesenden Rebellen auszuschalten. Die Pläne waren jedoch zuvor schon an die Tantive IV weitergeleitet worden und die Sturmtruppen fanden nur noch einen Hinweis auf ihren jetzigen Verbleib. Die Exekutor machte sich daraufhin mit der 501. an Bord''Trooper'' auf die Suche nach der Tantive IV.Battlefront II Die Söldnermission Von Leia und Mon Mothma wurde die Twi’lek-Söldnerin und ehemalige imperiale Sklavin, Rianna Saren, beauftragt, in den Todesstern einzudringen und die Pläne zu erbeuten. Diese kämpfte sich mit dem Sicherheitsdroiden ZeeO durch die Kampfstation, wo sie durch Darth Vader vom Aufenthaltsort der Pläne erfuhr. Sie reiste sofort zum Planeten Danuta, wo sie die Pläne erbeutete und sich einen letzten Kampf mit Zarien Kheev lieferte, ihrem ehemaligen Sklavenmeister, bei dem es ZeeO gelang, die Pläne zur Tantive IV zu senden. Rianna tötete Kheev, welcher jedoch ZeeO außer Gefecht setzte.Lethal Alliance Mission von Danuta Der Söldner Kyle Katarn, der die Rebellen für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich machte, konnte von Jan Ors überzeugt werden, sich der Rebellion anzuschließen. Er nahm dann seine erste Mission an, die ihn, wie auch schon Rianna Saren, nach Danuta führte. Dort traf er einen alten Freund wieder, Meck Odom, der ihnen letztendlich auch half, in die Basis einzudringen und die Pläne zu entwenden. Kyle sollte der Allianz auch danch noch von großem Nutzen sein.Dark Forces Zerstörung Alle drei Übertragungen erreichten Leia, und als Vader kurze Zeit später die Tantive IV im Orbit von Tatooine kaperte, versteckte diese die Pläne im Speichersystem des Droiden R2-D2, welcher sich mit einer Rettungskapsel auf den Planeten flüchtete, um sich die Hilfe Obi-Wan Kenobis einzuholen. Die Droiden wurden von einigen Jawas entführt und an Owen Lars weiterverkauft. Als dieser von einer Einheit Sturmtruppen getötet wurde, erbte sein Enkel Luke Skywalker die beiden. Dieser war inzwischen schon auf Kenobi, der sich nun Ben nannte, gestoßen und die beiden reisten mit den beiden Piloten Han Solo und Chewbacca im Millennium Falken nach Alderaan. Dieser war jedoch vom Todesstern zerstört worden. An Bord des Todessterns befreiten sie die gefangengenommene Leia und brachten sie zurück nach Yavin IV zur Basis der Allianz. Diese wurde kurz darauf vom Todesstern attackiert, weswegen die Jägerstaffeln Rot und Gold auf den Weg, um den Todesstern durch den Luftschacht zu zerstören. Dies gelang letztlich durch Luke. Zweiter Todesstern Geschichte Diebstahl Das bothanische Spionagenetz erfuhr, dass der Mobquet Medium Transporter Suprosa wichtige Daten durch das Both-System beförderte. Die Renegaten-Staffel attackierte mit Dash Rendars und Ace Azzameens Unterstützung die Suprosa und Rendar schaffte es, die Daten sicherzustellen. Sie flogen daraufhin nach Kothlis, um die Daten zu entschlüsseln. Nachdem die Daten über die Stationen Sentinel und Kothlis II zur Razor weitergeschickt wurden, gelangte der imperiale Sternzerstörer Rächer in den Besitz der Informationen. Durch eine Rettungskapsel wurden die Daten jedoch vor dem Imperium zur Mercury gesandt. Die Daten wurden entschlüsselt und es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um die Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns handelte. Später sandte das Netz viele Spione nach Endor, die die Existenz des Todessterns und sein Baustadium bestätigten. Dabei kamen einige von ihnen ums Leben. Zerstörung left|200px Die erbeuteten Pläne zeigten den Todesstern in einer sehr frühen, nicht einsatzbereiten Bauphase. Tatsächlich war er jedoch voll einsatzbereit und als die Allianz ihn attackierte, konnte er in die Schlacht eingreifen und mehrere Rebellenschiffe zerstören. Der Plan des Imperators schlug jedoch fehl und mithilfe des Millennium Falken konnte der Todesstern zerstört werden. Siehe auch *Erster Todesstern *Zweiter Todesstern *Prototyp des Todessterns Hinter den Kulissen *Die Pläne des Ersten Todessterns wurden insgesamt sechs Mal von der Allianz erbeutet, jedoch nur vier Mal vollständig. **Im neuen Kanon ereignete sich dann der siebte (oder eben erste) Diebstahl in . Hier wurde die Schwachstelle, die ausnutzbare Reaktorinstabilität, absichtlich eingebaut, wovon in Legends jedoch nichts bekannt ist. **Auch unter den vollständig erbeuteten Plänen war nicht immer der Lüftungsschacht erkennbar, da sich der Todesstern bei Erstellung der Pläne oftmals noch im Baustadium befand. **Die Datenbank von StarWars.com belegte den Diebstahl der Pläne durch Kyle Katarn. Die anderen Ereignisse um die anderen Diebstähle werden zwar auch erwähnt, jedoch ist aus diesen Erwähnungen nicht ersichtlich, dass dabei die Pläne des Todessterns gestohlen wurden. **Da die Pläne so oft entwendet wurden, gibt es einige unterschiedliche Theorien, weshalb dies der Fall war: ::#Die Pläne waren allesamt unvollständig und ergaben nur gemeinsam die gesamten Pläne. Hier widersprechen jedoch einige Quellen, welche ausdrücklich von den vollständigen Plänen sprechen. Diese Theorie kam durch auf, in der sie erwähnt wird. ::#Die Allianz verstärkte ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt ihre Bemühungen, die Pläne zu erbeuten, da die Bedrohung durch den Todesstern immer größer wurde. Dabei gab sie den Auftrag der Besorgung der Pläne mehrfach aus, da es viele unterschiedliche Aufbewahrungsorte für die Pläne gab. ::#Die Pläne zeigten nicht alle die Schwachstelle, die Allianz wusste jedoch von ihrer Existenz. Deshalb wurden die Pläne immer wieder erbeutet. Allerdings wurden drei Mal die Pläne direkt an die Tantive IV weitergeleitet, was bedeuten würde, dass die Allianz von vornherein sinnlose Diebstähle geplant hätte, da die meisten Operationen zur selben Zeit starteten. :::Die zweite Theorie ist jedoch die plausibelste, weswegen sie in der Jedipedia in Artikeln verwendet wird. *Die in gezeigten Pläne zeigen eine veraltete Version des Ersten Todessterns, bei der die Waffenschüssel noch auf dem Äquatorgraben liegt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen frühen Entwurf des Todessterns. Die in gezeigten Pläne zeigen die finale Form. Quellen * * * * *''Lethal Alliance'' *''Dark Forces'' *''Battlefront II'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' Einzelnachweise en:Death Star plans/Legends es:Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte ko:데스 스타 설계도 pt:Planos da Estrela da Morte ru:Планы «Звезды Смерти» Kategorie:Artefakte Kategorie:Legends